Efectos secundarios
by anver
Summary: ¿Recordáis el capítulo 5x06? Esa pistola láser que Castle disparó y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le causaron durante horas... Diferentes puntos de vista de lo que pasó...


Quizás a ella le pareció una pregunta tonta y obligada en ese momento, pero desde luego, a mi no me ha dejado nada indiferente. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir preguntarme eso? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ella prefiere?

No es algo que hayamos hablado aún… hay tantas cosas que no hemos hablado aún… ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre que lado de la cama prefiere para dormir, cada vez que dormimos juntos, lo hacemos en un lado diferente… mucho menos hemos hablado de la posibilidad de vivir juntos o casarnos y por supuesto y por descontado jamás hemos hablado de niños. He ido aprendiendo mucho de ella durante estos cuatro años, pero nada de nuestra relación… se lo que le gusta comer, sus bebidas, su perfume, su color favorito… pero niños… nunca le he preguntado si le gustan los niños…

¿Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido tan tranquila y sin ni siquiera dejar de andar o mirarme a los ojos que si quería tener más hijos? ¿No podía habérmelo preguntado en otro sitio que no fuese la comisaria? No sé aún ni como he podido contestarle por que por un momento mi cerebro se quedó sin sangre, tendría que haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que por supuesto quería tener más hijos y que sin dudarlo tendría que ser con ella, pero no podía descubrirnos ante Gates y sólo se me ocurrió contestarle que "_quisiera tener esa posibilidad_" vaya respuesta más ambigua y absurda…

¿Qué habrá pensado ella? Por que no tengo claro que quiera tener hijos. Me manda señales equivocadas… por un lado su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad con su trabajo y su gran independencia, que me hacen pensar que jamás abandonaría su vida por tener un hijo, pero por otro el trato tan afectuoso que siempre ha tenido con los niños que se han cruzado en alguno de los casos que hemos llevado, su relación conmigo y esa sensibilidad y amor que he ido, y sigo descubriendo día a día a su lado, unido a que en aquel casi primer caso en que la acompañé, me dijo que si ella se casaba sería una única vez, me hace pensar que si soy el elegido querrá tener hijos…

Ahora incluso dudo de ser el hombre que ella elija para el resto de su vida. Si el efecto secundario de disparar esa pistola láser me deja estéril o calvo, tendré que despedirme de ella. Calvo… Dios… no me imagino calvo ¡Y que cara puso cuando lo dije! Se metió al ascensor sin mirarme después que Espo dijese que mi cabezota sería como una calabaza…

Y ahora la veo ahí sentada, en el asiento de mando de la nave espacial, después de sincerarse conmigo y contarme como influyó en ella el personaje de la teniente Chloe, mientras mi mente sigue pensando que claro que quiero tener hijos… es más… no me importaría en absoluto empezarlos aquí mismo, aunque ya me ha dejado claro que "_esto es el escenario de un crimen Castle"_.

Ha hecho un silencio y cuando lo rompe, es para ponerme los dientes más largos recordando lo bien que le quedaban a sus piernas aquel uniforme… y yo me voy poniendo malo y voy hacia uno de los paneles de control de la nave, intentando agarrarme a él para no lanzarme contra el asiento donde esta sentada, colocarla sobre mis rodillas y demostrarla que el efecto secundario de aquella pistola, desde luego que no es la impotencia…

En ese momento algo les pasa a mis manos… ¡la luz ultravioleta las ha puesto verdes! ¿Qué me está pasando? Empiezo a respirar muy deprisa, creo que voy a marearme, me estoy poniendo verde… no azul que al fin y al cabo era el color que a ella le gustaba… verde… como Hulk… no imagino una de mis novelas con mi foto verde detrás… y ¿si me convierto en lagarto? Dios…

- ¿Qué significa esto? – acierto a decir asustado.

- Significa que acabas de resolver nuestro caso – me dice con una sonrisa.

Le miro a los ojos sonriendo, aun no se como se las apaña, pero tiene un don especial para conseguir resolver los casos de las formas más inverosímiles e inocentes que se puedan imaginar. Sigue preocupado por los efectos secundarios de disparar la pistola Thorian y encima ahora se le han puesto las manos verdes, en un rato empezará a pensar que va ha convertirse en un lagarto de la serie V, o que mutará como el increíble Hulk… sigo pensando que el verde no es su color, le prefiero azul como el doctor Manhattan, o los personajes de Avatar, para mí él es azul, el azul de sus ojos, el azul del príncipe de los cuentos con el que siempre sueñan las niñas y que en mi caso, se ha hecho real.

Tendré que contarle que después de notarle tan preocupado fui a ver de nuevo a Benjamín Donnelly sin que él se enterase y me aseguró que únicamente tendría pequeñas quemaduras superficiales en la piel expuesta sin protección al laser, incluso alguna molestia en la visión, pero nada grave. Tengo que reconocer que me quedé mucho más tranquila, en un principio no le di ninguna importancia a su preocupación, pero cuando me dijo que podría no ser fértil a causa del disparo me preocupó un poco.

Sé que me pase un poco al preguntarle si quería tener más hijos, noté como se quedaba unos milisegundos en blanco para contestarme un poco confundido que "quería tener esa posibilidad"… ¿Me habría contestado lo mismo si no hubiésemos estado en comisaría? Me hubiese gustado haberle escuchado decir "claro que quiero que tengamos niños" Por que desde luego en mi mente no hay otra alternativa, no existe otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiese tener hijos que con él.

Estuve tentada de decirle que no se preocupase, que los tendríamos… pero no podía decirle eso allí y sólo le contesté "creo que estás bien". Y al día siguiente cuando Espo y yo nos lo encontramos en el ascensor y empezó a preocuparse por su pelo, sólo pensé en reírme un poco de sus paranoias y Espo, que se presta a cualquier juego, me siguió la corriente, no tuve fuerzas para mirarle mientras se cerraba el ascensor, aun no entiendo como no oyó nuestras risas cuando desaparecimos de su vista.

Tendré que recompensarle por el mal rato que le hemos hecho pasar, y creo que buscar mis viejos disfraces para ver si aún me valen será un buen pago. Aunque me haré de rogar un rato, me encanta ver las caritas que pone cuando quiere algo y no se le concede al minuto, hace como los niños e intenta comprarte con mil cosas para conseguirlo…

Avanzo por la sala, entró al despacho y de ahí a la habitación. En el suelo un zapato de mujer, modernista, transparente, tirado de cualquier forma y medio cubierto por unos pantalones con una pernera al derecho y otra al revés, junto a dos zapatos de hombre descansando sobre sus laterales y unos calcetines oscuros hechos una bola.

Sigo avanzando… un vestido corto de mujer, el zapato que faltaba… ropa interior de hombre mezclada con otra de mujer…

Todo en el suelo, junto a la cama, bajo las sábanas risas y susurros

- Me las vas a pagar - le dice él mientras la inmoviliza con su cuerpo contra el colchón y pasea suavemente sus dedos por los costados de ella haciéndole deliberadamente cosquillas

- ¡Para Castle! – le dice ella entre risas – cosquillas no por favor – le suplica.

- Detective, has sido muy mala ocultándome deliberadamente que los efectos secundarios del disparo láser no eran nada y no iba a quedarme calvo… - le dijo volviendo a atacar su costado

- Puedes quedarte tranquilo – le dice ella entre risas – que esta parte de tu cuerpo – él da un pequeño grito al notar su mano apretándole – no se ha visto afectada.

- Creo que ambos nos quedaremos más tranquilos detective – dice besándola.

- ¿Por qué puedes volver a ser padre Castle? – le dice tímidamente y él asiente.

- Por que puedo ser el padre de tus hijos cuando quieras – le dice fijando sus ojos en los de ella – y… ¿Qué tal si ensayamos ahora?

Risas, besos y caricias es la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y yo me retiro, por que aquí no tengo nada que hacer, me necesitan en otra parte. Salgo por donde he entrado y nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia.

Lo olvidaba, no me presenté… me llaman Cupido, y a estos dos ya les visité hace más de cuatro años…


End file.
